Free Marlon VI
by PeaceOfLife
Summary: I awoke to the sounds of panic and alarm, there where people around me, telling me to "hang in there". What could that have possibly meant. Then memories stared to come back in small waves, crashing against my skull and I remembered, I remembered a blue haired boy and a bridge. Act VI
1. Prologue

I was walking on the private beach that belonged to the Humilau City Gym. The great part of being a gym leader is that you can practically have anything you want instantly without any restraint. But of course there were downfalls, you were expected to be defeated by practically every person who enters the gym and you had to stand in one place for hours until they defeat your "goons" and make your way over to you. Trainers complain about how often gym leaders are out, but you try standing still for eight hours a day. Bet you wouldn't like it now would ya.

Anyway, I was walking on the beach which was off-limits to the public, thinking about what to do about Enzio, one of my ace trainers. He was going out of town to meet his sister in labor who lived in Virbank City, so now I needed to find a temporary replacement for him.

I walked down the shore for another hour or so collecting wet sand on the bottom of my feet which always irritated me. I decided to sit down on a towel an ace probably left on the beach, note to self have a talk with Jeanne about that. Anyway, I relaxed for a bit forgetting my duties for a while as I watched the sunset. Times like this were nice, when I could just layback and enjoy myself without the weight that I'm always carrying around with me.

I began to drift off before I saw an object in the water. I didn't think anything of it at first, it was likely to be an ace going out for a swim I thought to myself.

Then a head popped out of the water and I felt as though I was right for a second, but something was off. He didn't have the distinct light blue hair most aces have, his hair was brown and messy wearing a red visor.

Then I noticed something else. He wasn't swimming, he was just kinda floating there, in fact he wasn't moving at all.

I shredded off my shirt and swam after him. It was December and the water was freezing but the adrenaline coursing through my veins pushed me through it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if this boy was dead. Humilau City was a resort area, the rich elderly usually moved here to live out retirement, there has never been an incident like this here.

I grabbed the boy by the waist and swam him to shore. He wasn't breathing. I gave him what I remember of CPR from my days working as a lifeguard. I held my ear to his chest to listen for a heartbeat.

Silence.

Even the waves seemed to have calmed in that very moment. But then suddenly he heard it.

Ba-dump.

Ba-dump.

The boy started to cough. I looked at him with concern, he almost drowned out there. Questions started to fill my mind.

Why was he out there?

Did he know how to swim?

Did he know this was private property?

"Hey kid, you alright," he asked the boy. He was fully clothed wearing a wetsuit under his black t-shirt and cargos. He was short, but only a few inches shorter than me."You know this is private property, how did you get over here anyways?"

"I jumped," He said in a strait voice, he seemed calm like none of this had fazed him.

"What do you mean you jumped, and from where?"

"I jumped," He repeated. "From the top of that bridge."

TBC

I've been waiting for this. Story to come out. I've been working on it for about six months but never put it up. Also I know that when I put up chapter that there very short but I'm putting up at least four chapters a week so give me some credit. Sometimes I go too fast with my intro and ruin it, what do you guys think. I'm definitely going to continue this story, but I still appreciate comments and likes so remember to click those things at the top of your screen, or bottom if your reading this on a mobile.

Bye.


	2. Lay Back Pretty Boy

I looked at him.

Was he implying what I think he was.

"Hey do you have a phone I can borrow, I seemed to have left my bag at home."

This guy is a psychopath. A complete and utter psychopath, he assumably attempted suicide, drowned in the middle of the bay, awoke from the dead, and is now asking me for a phone.

"So is that a yes or are you just gonna stare at me like an idiot?"

"That depends are you gonna tell me why you were jumping off bridges?"

"Easy, I was committing suicide" he said "but I'm guessing that you want the full story."

I nodded. He sat up boosting himself with his arms and looked at me with a smile.

"Well pretty boy, layback because this is a very long story"

"I don't expect any less."

* * *

Were do I begin? Well, first off my name is Nate Black, and yes my brother is Touya Black the former champion of Unova. Our parents died in a car accident when I was twelve and Touya made it his duty to protect me, but there was a problem. Touya was fourteen, next year he would qualify to be a Pokemon trainer and anyone who knew him knew that there was nothing he wanted more than to become a pokemon trainer and travel the world, and I didn't want to be the one who held the great Touya Black from his dream. So I told him to pack his bags and take the first plane to Nuveva Town. I went to stay with an aunt in Asperia City and I waited. I waited for his return.

Almost a year had passed until finally I saw him. He was on TV talking to some news reporter about something. I cranked up the volume and listened.

"So Touya Black how does it feel to have beaten the Elite Four."

"Well, I just can't put into words the emotions going through me right now." Touya speechless, that's a first.

"Why did you turn down the title as champion?"

"I'm just simply too young, I can't be chained to a job already I'm only sixteen."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well before I do anything else I'm going to visit my brother Nate in Asperia City" I nearly choked on my cereal when he said that. I need to tidy up, I need to wash the dishes, I need to do the laundry, I need for the house to look nice before he comes over. Aunt Cassandra moved to Nimbasa City a few months ago and I practically had to get down on my hands and knees and beg her to let me stay. There was no way of contacting Touya to tell him I was moving and I wanted to be right here were he could find me when he finally came home. I'm not too messy, but I'm definitely not the cleanest person in the world, so I had to make sure it looked like I was handling myself well.

I spent five hours vacuuming, doing laundry, making the spare bed, and washing dishes until I was convinced the house looked clean. I was just about to take out the trash when the doorbell rang. He was already here? Wow, pokemon are fast.

I opened the door to see Touya there wearing the same clothes he left with all that time ago. I hugged him so tightly I thought my arms would fall off, but some how he managed to embrace me harder. I missed him so much. His skin was a little lighter then the last time I saw hima and he grew a lot taller. He carried a bag across his chess I didn't recognize and sneakers, but aside from that it was the same old goofy older brother I missed for so long.

"I waited." I said quietly, almost crying as a said it.

"I know you did." he said "Also, I got you something"

He took out a light blue box with a white ribbon keeping it together. I untied the bow and inside was something that I thought I'd lost a long time ago.

* * *

Done! This is another short chapter, but at least it wasn't as rushed as the last chapter. You can probably guess what's inside the box but I like to think its a mystery. So until next time! Bye!


	3. That's Okay I'll Walk

"What was inside" I said rather impatiently. It was childish I admit, but the the boys story was intriguing and I wanted to know more about him.

"You know I don't have to tell you."

"And I also don't have take you to a phone."

"Thats okay I'll walk"

"Oh come on."

He rolled his eyes at me "If I must."

* * *

Inside was a great-ball, it was scratched here and there and you could definitely tell it was old. What there was a sticker on top and I knew this was it.

It was my first pokemon.

_I was five and me and my family were out camping. Me being the nosey kid I was, looked through my fathers bag and found a few pokeballs, I stuffed one in my pocket and left my parent's tent. I was a whiles away from the camp when I started to play trainer. I threw the pokeball and pretended like I was on my own catching pokemon like one of the bigger kids. But at some point I accidentally threw it too far and I went out after it, that's when it happened. There was a zorua looking curiously at the ball, it was the first time I'd seen a pokemon in person, I guess it was kinda ironic that out off all the pokemon it was a zorua, huh. It nudged the ball and it opened up engulfing him in light and sending him back into the ball. It rocked once, twice, three times, then I heard a *click*. I honestly didn't know what just happened but I assumed I just caught a pokemon. I was pretty happy with myself. I picked up the pokeball and rushed to the camp to show mom and dad what I just did. They just stared at me for a second and said 'good for you' they put a sticker on top of the ball to symbolize it was mine. I held onto that bag for most of my childhood and it was like a good luck charm to me. I never opened it, I just kept it. But the one day I didn't have it with me, the one day I left it in the car, the it happened.__  
_

I thought for sure that it had been destroyed in the crash but I guess not because here it was staring me in the face like a ghost.

I picked up the ball and summoned out the creature inside strangely it wasn't a zoura anymore it was a _zoroark _that was standing there. I hugged him, crying into the fur around its chest. It seemed to know who I was yet I never let it out of its ball, maybe it could here outside its confines all those years. I was never happier to see anything in my entire life and after that day I never let Zoroark back in that ball again.

* * *

Aw. I ended on a happy not this time, well Nate's story isn't done yet but stay tuned to find out what happened.


End file.
